A red hat costs $$11$, and a popular green shirt costs $7$ times as much. How much does the green shirt cost?
The cost of the green shirt is a multiple of the cost of the red hat, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $11$ $7 \times $11 = $77$ The green shirt costs $$77$.